


Little Vibrant Nightmares

by King_Naberius



Series: RWBY within Little Nightmares [1]
Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game), RWBY
Genre: F/M, OC, Original Characters - Freeform, Other, RWBY within Little Nightmares, Rwby being parental figures to Mono and Six, Trapped in another world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-25 17:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Naberius/pseuds/King_Naberius
Summary: They were brought here for unknown reasons. A young group of teens of a highly prestigious academy and a little boy with a paper bag on his head. Something has brought them here together, perhaps Fate or the manipulations of a higher being? Who knows within this cruel world of endless nightmares. It is for them to find out, and for them to find their way home.
Relationships: Mono & Blake Belladonna, Mono & Ruby Rose, Mono & Six (Little Nightmares), Mono & Weiss Schnee, Mono & Yang Xiao Long, Six & Blake Belladonna, Six & Ruby Rose, Six & Weiss Schnee, Six & Yang Xiao Long
Series: RWBY within Little Nightmares [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214225
Comments: 21
Kudos: 74





	1. Prologue

It was supposed to be a simple extermination mission. 

The early Saturday morning saw Team RWBY accepting a simple request. Their mission would deploy them to the northwestern part of Vale where reported sightings of Grimm were made. 

This congregation didn’t pose a threat currently, possessing only a few common variants of Grimm like Beowolves and Creeps. However, if left neglected then this amassing force would grow to become much of a threat to Vale's security, as, with each passing day, more and more Grimm would flock to this growing horde. 

This is why such early sightings of gathering Grimm are immediately reported and disposed of as soon as possible. Should a more well-formed horde be found then it would fall to the mobile Atlesian Military to deal with it. 

With that in mind, Team RWBY; comprising of young inherent huntresses; Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long agreed in going on this simple mission.

The only problem is, that it _was_ supposed to be a simple mission.

Their simple extermination mission quickly turned into a struggle for survival.

It was supposed to be only a handful of Grimm present there, mainly Beowolves and Creeps species, however, that information is false. There weren’t any Beowolves or Creeps, just a massive horde of Imps and Apathy. 

They attempted to cull their numbers but to no avail. They were simply too many. Even worst, was that their fight attracted other nearby groups of Grimm. Hence, they were forced to flee, desperately trying to put as much distance from the growing horde of Grimm as possible. 

Now here they are, trapped within an abandoned home built on the side of a hill. They barricaded the place as much as they could, intending on defending until their transport arrives. The Grimm had surrounded the premise. Patient and in no hurry, they have their victims were they want them. 

Team RWBY did the best they could, warding off the Grimm from their barricades. This became much more difficult as the Apathies soon got involved, using their powers to weaken the young huntresses. 

One of them; Weiss nearly succumbed fully to their effects and was only saved from it thanks to Yang blowing them up with her weapons.

As they struggled against the Grimm and the barricades crumbled under their assault, unknowingly, the lone T.v sitting idly behind them began to flicker.

The Grimm finally broke down the barricades, but when they entered the house, the humans that they were looking for were nowhere to be found. 

* * *

The orphanage was his home. It was the only place he knew, somewhere to call home, and now it was on fire. 

A young boy with a paper bag on his head awoken to the sounds of crackling and panic. He peered out from under the wooden floorboards of the orphanage, all manner of sleep disappearing. He hid here at times to be alone, to avoid the bullying of the other boys, but now his home was in flames. 

He could see the other children running. Yelling in fear, some tugged at the boarded windows of their prison-like orphanage, others scampered around looking for any places to escapes. 

Climbing out from his spot under the floor he made his way near the front door, where a couple of other children were attempting to pry the door which was locked with a lock and chain. This was to prevent them from escaping and it was working very well. 

There was no use in trying to open the doors. Instead, he made his way to the other side of the room, passing by patches of flames and burnt wood. He winced at the burning sensation in his feet. 

A thumping noise above, like a giant walking around above them, made all activity cease. They all looked up at the ceiling, wondering what is above them. The sprinkler system came to life, spraying water and extinguishing the flames. The boy with the paper bag sighed. Maybe now he can go back and-

A scream. 

He whipped his head around in time to see one of the boys being dragged into the rafters by a huge hand. They all froze in fear and horror at what happened. 

Monsters ruled this world, and one had taken the opportunity of the fire to snatch up the children. Whether it ate them, trap them or kill them he did not know, and he doesn’t want to find out. 

Panic returned. Most of the boys still stood in terror whilst others desperately looked for a way out. But where exactly can they go? The door? The boarded-up windows? The leech filled waters in the basement? There was nowhere to run. 

Except for one...the window. However, the window was high up on the next floor. It would be very much of a big risk to jump from there, but where else can he go? And so the boy with the paper bag snuck away, ignoring the cries of the other children as one by one they were plucked by the Monster. 

He quickly made it to the room with the open window, a bit of relief filling the young boy. If he could climb that window, then maybe-

Fear caught the boy’s heart. He heard the sound of movement behind him. A tall humanoid shadow cast on the wall behind him - a monster with reaching arms. The same thumping sound bouncing around the concrete walls as it shambled up towards him. 

A gasp slipped from his lips. What does he do? Does he take the chance? Freedom, his freedom, was only a couple of steps in front of him. Would he be able to make it to the window?

_Thump_

_Thump_

The sounds were getting closer. Spurred in acting swiftly, he hauled himself into a broken t.v. hugging his knees, he fell silent just as the monster strolled into the room. 

He heard the monster inhale and exhale with snarling breaths. Once. Twice. The quiet was deafening. It then strode deeper into the room. Boxes, books, loose floorboards were overturned and scattered. The thing’s body twisted left and right as it searched the room, grunts of frustration escaping its mouth. 

He squeezed himself, attempting to make himself as small as possible whilst also giving himself some form of reassurance. 

A quiet gasp of pain. 

He had accidentally touched a sharp piece of glass. 

He quickly retreated his arm into his coat’s sleeve and wrapped it on the wound. 

Please, please, he thought, that thing didn’t hear that. He couldn’t have heard that…?

Right…?

_Thump_

_Thump_

Hope immediately died. Fear returned to his heart. The monster was slowly, strolling towards the t.v, towards him. His little heartbeat quickened. He didn't dare lookup. He placed his hands over his paper bag, where his ears were. He closed his eyes as the monster stretched an arm towards the broken t.v, breathing ecstatically. 

Time slowed. Unknowingly, the boy’s body crackled and stuttered.

Then suddenly, a bright light emitted from the t.v and when it faded the boy inside was gone. 

* * *

  
_He found himself in an unknown hallway. Its walls cracked and paint neglected._

_He didn't know where he was or what happened. The monster that came to nearly take him was gone._

_There is a door at the end of the hallway, with an ominous eye staring down._

_A way out?_

_He did not know._

_Slowly he walked towards it, then broke into a run._

_The hallway seems to be getting longer, the door becoming farther and farther._

_He put whatever strength he has into his skinny legs. Desperately trying to reach it but to no avail can he reach it._

_And then-_

* * *

  
He awoke, dazed and confused. The image of the hallway with the door still in his mind. 

That was the least of his worries though, as the boy realised his situation. 

The first, he was in a dark, eerie forest. No birds chirping in the trees or creatures of any kind. A cold dead silence, broken only by the rush of wind. 

The second, he wasn't alone here. Sprawled out in front of him, also confused and dazed were four adults each in different, vibrant colours and strange metal objects in hand. Slowly, they rose up, dusting and fixing themselves, confusion still painted on their faces. They looked around, seemingly trying to make sense of the situation before their eyes found him.

He froze. 

What does he do? 


	2. The Huntresses and the Lone Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team RWBY awoke within a dark forest, confused and disorientated. Whilst trying to figure out where they are, they find a little boy also with them.

_One moment they were combating the Grimm, desperately holding them at bay._

_Buying as much time as they could need until help arrives._

_Suddenly, they found themselves falling._

_Falling and falling, into an endless expanse of nothingness._

_Yet they weren't alone in this dark void._

_Eyes… so many eyes…_

_They were everywhere, watching them as they fell._

_Glancing and turning, blinking and shaking, rolling and bulging within walls of flesh, and oozing blood and pungent fluid._

_The Eyes curiously analysed them, intrigue and wonder in the eyes._

_Perhaps it’s their looks, or perhaps something else entirely? They could sense, downright see into them, their very souls, that they were different._

_Maybe that’s what has drawn their ire…?_

_How **Unique** and **Special** they were. _

_The walls around them made sick, gurgling sounds._

_Suddenly, the endless expanse began to shrink around them._

_It wanted them._

_It desired them._

_It wanted to know what it doesn’t._

_They want to take...and assimilate._

_Take._

_Take._

_Assimilate._

_Take._

_Take._

_Assimilate._

**_Take._ **

**_Take._ **

**_Assimilate._ **

_The eyes edged closer, the sick, pungent sounds of squirming flesh became louder, it-_

_-̴̧̨̤̣̼̜̫̑-̶̜̗̙̻̥͕̜̥̖̖̦̣̬̮̈́͒͐̈́͂̍͠-̵̻͕̤̝̭̓̽͒-̶̠̠͒-̷̧̧̙͉̮̦̫̋̀͛͒͌͜͝-̸̤̞̲͍̜̩̙̺͇̣̍͌̌̒̈̃̃͐̾̔͂-̸̢̛̘̻̣̣̘̜̣̗͖̩̯̠̞̒̈́̀̎̾͛̄͌͋̓͂͛-̶̼̖̩̯͓̼̞̝̝̗͑̈́̉̈́̈́̚ͅ-̷̡̧̛̦͎̥̥̩͈̣̟̥̳̯̼-̴̝͔̣̫̪͋͊̽͒͝-̶̠̯̚-̶͇̲͎̼͇͇̮̳̥̫͇̼͚̙̐̽̚͘͝ͅ-̴̨͉̙̲͉̝̼͙͍̿̑-̶̯̝̒̔͝͝-̷͈͎̩̜̦̆̍̊̌̉̽̂͊̽͒̂̕͝-̷̨̢͇͕̠͈̰̫̤̼̹̬̳̮̤̍̏̽͑̽͑̒̄̈́̆͘͝͠-̴̡̧̮̟̩̣̭̲͚̔̍͜-̴͉͌-̸̱͓͎͙̈́͆͊̅̒̈́͘͝-̶̰̖̼͍͇̥͚͖̲̘͎͉͈͊͘͘-̸̢̫̞̳͍̪̳̞̪̲͛̓͋̋̅͋̍͌̓̍̑̈͘̕-̴̛̹̲̯̻̫̘̣̓͊͌̂͒̐͠-̴͍̖͔̳̙͙͂́̐̈̈́̽͒͠-̷̛̟̪̗͈̟̮͕͚͒̚͝-̶̨̥͖͉͕̆͋͊-̶̛̙̘̰͛͐̂̅̑̆͛̈́͝͠-̷̛͍̮̻̩̇̑̏͊̽̈̈́̀̚͘͠͠͝-̴͇͕̭̝͚̟̳̫̜̘̹͍̃͛̈͗͐̇͛̔̈́̎̐͘͝-̴̧͚̦̟̓̅̎̋̅̔̽̎͊̌̇͠-̴̥͔̻͓̩͋̌̇̈́̚-̶̹̈́̀̏͗̾̉́-̸̞͓̬̖̰̈͐̀̋̇͋͑̓͛̆-̴̨̨̛͙̬͓͔̯̭̼͇͎̼̦̃̃̇̄̂͂̎̊̀̒͛͠-̸̨̧̩̣̦̣͉̹̝̱̮̩̜̜̞̓͝-̵̪̘̒͒̋̄̆̈́̈́̍͒̽̌̌̓̓͠-̴̢̡̛͚̤̯̙̖͚̘̬̗̔̃̾̽͝͠-̸̢͚͖̣͖̗͛͐̃̃̀͒̑̓̈́̓-̸̨̦̝̙̺͈̂̑-̵͎͔̯͖̬̼̓̏̽̊͗̍̑̕͝-̸̩̃̐-̸̧͎̰̲̗̱͔̬̯̯̺̑͗̔̈̔̿̈́͝-̷̹̠̙̩̯͚̞̇̉́͝-̸̞͉͑̾̃̆̎̽͗͜-̵͕̲͓̫͉̖̙̯̖̐̄-̵̛̠͈̙̗̟̟̘͕͍̭̂̈̊̉͝-̶͎̦̖̐̀̔̄̏͌̈́̇̊͝-̸̦̩͛̈́̏̄̈̒̍̏̀̍̇̐͌͘-̵͓̎̆̚̚-̷̤̹̞͇͖̩̩̼͔̪͙̫̍̌̃̊́-̷̨̢̜̼̮͚̲̮̺̗̣͎̬͇͋̏̿́̑̂̈́͋̒͗̍̅̕͝-̴̦̩̥̤̫̠͌͊̓̑̄̾̽̐̽̆͋̄̚-̴̛̝͚͇̘͉̘͇͍͙̗̓͜-̴̡̗̝͖̻͍̘͌̿̽̾͑̋̓͛̈͘-̵̛̲̀͒̾̈́̇̽͘-̷̺̠̙̐̓̈̆́̅͐͛͐̒͋ͅ-̵̢̪̺̙̫̜̯̣̍͗-̵̧̧͉̩͓͖̒̅̃̒̿͝-̶̨̘̭͈̙̲̱̇-̷̧̳͇̘̼̥̺̇͐̊͛̈͆͋͛̌̃̔͛̐͝-̷̢͙̦̹͙̺̜̪̞̾̄͑̄̽͛̽͋͑̍̆͘͜͝-̵̧̧̡̲͖͚̤͍̳̠̺̤͚͇̩̃̌͗̍̕-̴̢͖̝͉͊͑_

_-̴̧̨̤̣̼̜̫̑_

_-̶̜̗̙̻̥͕̜̥̖̖̦̣̬̮̈́͒͐̈́͂̍͠-̵̻͕̤̝̭̓̽͒-̶̠̠͒-̷̧̧̙͉̮̦̫̋̀͛͒͌͜͝-̸̤̞̲͍̜̩̙̺͇̣̍͌̌̒̈̃̃͐̾̔͂-̸̢̛̘̻̣̣̘̜̣̗͖̩̯̠̞̒̈́̀̎̾͛̄͌͋̓͂͛-̶̼̖̩̯͓̼̞̝̝̗͑̈́̉̈́̈́̚ͅ-̷̡̧̛̦͎̥̥̩͈̣̟̥̳̯̼-̴̝͔̣̫̪͋͊̽͒͝-̶̠̯̚-̶͇̲͎̼͇͇̮̳̥̫͇̼͚̙̐̽̚͘͝ͅ-̴̨͉̙̲͉̝̼͙͍̿̑-̶̯̝̒̔͝͝-̷͈͎̩̜̦̆̍̊̌̉̽̂͊̽͒̂̕͝-̷̨̢͇͕̠͈̰̫̤̼̹̬̳̮̤̍̏̽͑̽͑̒̄̈́̆͘͝͠-̴̡̧̮̟̩̣̭̲͚̔̍͜-̴͉͌-̸̱͓͎͙̈́͆͊̅̒̈́͘͝-̶̰̖̼͍͇̥͚͖̲̘͎͉͈͊͘͘-̸̢̫̞̳͍̪̳̞̪̲͛̓͋̋̅͋̍͌̓̍̑̈͘̕-̴̛̹̲̯̻̫̘̣̓͊͌̂͒̐͠-̴͍̖͔̳̙͙͂́̐̈̈́̽͒͠-̷̛̟̪̗͈̟̮͕͚͒̚͝-̶̨̥͖͉͕̆͋͊-̶̛̙̘̰͛͐̂̅̑̆͛̈́͝͠-̷̛͍̮̻̩̇̑̏͊̽̈̈́̀̚͘͠͠͝-̴͇͕̭̝͚̟̳̫̜̘̹͍̃͛̈͗͐̇͛̔̈́̎̐͘͝-̴̧͚̦̟̓̅̎̋̅̔̽̎͊̌̇͠-̴̥͔̻͓̩͋̌̇̈́̚-̶̹̈́̀̏͗̾̉́-̸̞͓̬̖̰̈͐̀̋̇͋͑̓͛̆-̴̨̨̛͙̬͓͔̯̭̼͇͎̼̦̃̃̇̄̂͂̎̊̀̒͛͠-̸̨̧̩̣̦̣͉̹̝̱̮̩̜̜̞̓͝-̵̪̘̒͒̋̄̆̈́̈́̍͒̽̌̌̓̓͠-̴̢̡̛͚̤̯̙̖͚̘̬̗̔̃̾̽͝͠-̸̢͚͖̣͖̗͛͐̃̃̀͒̑̓̈́̓-̸̨̦̝̙̺͈̂̑-̵͎͔̯͖̬̼̓̏̽̊͗̍̑̕͝-̸̩̃̐-̸̧͎̰̲̗̱͔̬̯̯̺̑͗̔̈̔̿̈́͝-̷̹̠̙̩̯͚̞̇̉́͝-̸̞͉͑̾̃̆̎̽͗͜-̵͕̲͓̫͉̖̙̯̖̐̄-̵̛̠͈̙̗̟̟̘͕͍̭̂̈̊̉͝-̶͎̦̖̐̀̔̄̏͌̈́̇̊͝-̸̦̩͛̈́̏̄̈̒̍̏̀̍̇̐͌͘-̵͓̎̆̚̚-̷̤̹̞͇͖̩̩̼͔̪͙̫̍̌̃̊́-̷̨̢̜̼̮͚̲̮̺̗̣͎̬͇͋̏̿́̑̂̈́͋̒͗̍̅̕͝-̴̦̩̥̤̫̠͌͊̓̑̄̾̽̐̽̆͋̄̚-̴̛̝͚͇̘͉̘͇͍͙̗̓͜-̴̡̗̝͖̻͍̘͌̿̽̾͑̋̓͛̈͘-̵̛̲̀͒̾̈́̇̽͘-̷̺̠̙̐̓̈̆́̅͐͛͐̒͋ͅ-̵̢̪̺̙̫̜̯̣̍͗-̵̧̧͉̩͓͖̒̅̃̒̿͝-̶̨̘̭͈̙̲̱̇-̷̧̳͇̘̼̥̺̇͐̊͛̈͆͋͛̌̃̔͛̐͝-̷̢͙̦̹͙̺̜̪̞̾̄͑̄̽͛̽͋͑̍̆͘͜͝-̵̧̧̡̲͖͚̤͍̳̠̺̤͚͇̩̃̌͗̍̕-̴̢͖̝͉͊͑_

_-̴̧̨̤̣̼̜̫̑-̶̜̗̙̻̥͕̜̥̖̖̦̣̬̮̈́͒͐̈́͂̍͠-̵̻͕̤̝̭̓̽͒-̶̠̠͒-̷̧̧̙͉̮̦̫̋̀͛͒͌͜͝-̸̤̞̲͍̜̩̙̺͇̣̍͌̌̒̈̃̃͐̾̔͂-̸̢̛̘̻̣̣̘̜̣̗͖̩̯̠̞̒̈́̀̎̾͛̄͌͋̓͂͛-̶̼̖̩̯͓̼̞̝̝̗͑̈́̉̈́̈́̚ͅ-̷̡̧̛̦͎̥̥̩͈̣̟̥̳̯̼-̴̝͔̣̫̪͋͊̽͒͝-̶̠̯̚-̶͇̲͎̼͇͇̮̳̥̫͇̼͚̙̐̽̚͘͝ͅ-̴̨͉̙̲͉̝̼͙͍̿̑-̶̯̝̒̔͝͝-̷͈͎̩̜̦̆̍̊̌̉̽̂͊̽͒̂̕͝-̷̨̢͇͕̠͈̰̫̤̼̹̬̳̮̤̍̏̽͑̽͑̒̄̈́̆͘͝͠-̴̡̧̮̟̩̣̭̲͚̔̍͜-̴͉͌-̸̱͓͎͙̈́͆͊̅̒̈́͘͝-̶̰̖̼͍͇̥͚͖̲̘͎͉͈͊͘͘-̸̢̫̞̳͍̪̳̞̪̲͛̓͋̋̅͋̍͌̓̍̑̈͘̕-̴̛̹̲̯̻̫̘̣̓͊͌̂͒̐͠-̴͍̖͔̳̙͙͂́̐̈̈́̽͒͠-̷̛̟̪̗͈̟̮͕͚͒̚͝-̶̨̥͖͉͕̆͋͊-̶̛̙̘̰͛͐̂̅̑̆͛̈́͝͠-̷̛͍̮̻̩̇̑̏͊̽̈̈́̀̚͘͠͠͝-̴͇͕̭̝͚̟̳̫̜̘̹͍̃͛̈͗͐̇͛̔̈́̎̐͘͝-̴̧͚̦̟̓̅̎̋̅̔̽̎͊̌̇͠-̴̥͔̻͓̩͋̌̇̈́̚-̶̹̈́̀̏͗̾̉́-̸̞͓̬̖̰̈͐̀̋̇͋͑̓͛̆-̴̨̨̛͙̬͓͔̯̭̼͇͎̼̦̃̃̇̄̂͂̎̊̀̒͛͠-̸̨̧̩̣̦̣͉̹̝̱̮̩̜̜̞̓͝-̵̪̘̒͒̋̄̆̈́̈́̍͒̽̌̌̓̓͠-̴̢̡̛͚̤̯̙̖͚̘̬̗̔̃̾̽͝͠-̸̢͚͖̣͖̗͛͐̃̃̀͒̑̓̈́̓-̸̨̦̝̙̺͈̂̑-̵͎͔̯͖̬̼̓̏̽̊͗̍̑̕͝-̸̩̃̐-̸̧͎̰̲̗̱͔̬̯̯̺̑͗̔̈̔̿̈́͝-̷̹̠̙̩̯͚̞̇̉́͝-̸̞͉͑̾̃̆̎̽͗͜-̵͕̲͓̫͉̖̙̯̖̐̄-̵̛̠͈̙̗̟̟̘͕͍̭̂̈̊̉͝-̶͎̦̖̐̀̔̄̏͌̈́̇̊͝-̸̦̩͛̈́̏̄̈̒̍̏̀̍̇̐͌͘-̵͓̎̆̚̚-̷̤̹̞͇͖̩̩̼͔̪͙̫̍̌̃̊́-̷̨̢̜̼̮͚̲̮̺̗̣͎̬͇͋̏̿́̑̂̈́͋̒͗̍̅̕͝-̴̦̩̥̤̫̠͌͊̓̑̄̾̽̐̽̆͋̄̚-̴̛̝͚͇̘͉̘͇͍͙̗̓͜-̴̡̗̝͖̻͍̘͌̿̽̾͑̋̓͛̈͘-̵̛̲̀͒̾̈́̇̽͘-̷̺̠̙̐̓̈̆́̅͐͛͐̒͋ͅ-̵̢̪̺̙̫̜̯̣̍͗-̵̧̧͉̩͓͖̒̅̃̒̿͝-̶̨̘̭͈̙̲̱̇-̷̧̳͇̘̼̥̺̇͐̊͛̈͆͋͛̌̃̔͛̐͝-̷̢͙̦̹͙̺̜̪̞̾̄͑̄̽͛̽͋͑̍̆͘͜͝-̵̧̧̡̲͖͚̤͍̳̠̺̤͚͇̩̃̌͗̍̕-̴̢͖̝͊͑_

_-̴̧̨̤̣̼̜̫̑-̶̜̗̙̻̥͕̜̥̖̖̦̣̬̮̈́͒͐̈́͂̍͠-̵̻͕̤̝̭̓̽͒-̶̠̠͒-̷̧̧̙͉̮̦̫̋̀͛͒͌͜͝-̸̤̞̲͍̜̩̙̺͇̣̍͌̌̒̈̃̃͐̾̔͂-̸̢̛̘̻̣̣̘̜̣̗͖̩̯̠̞̒̈́̀̎̾͛̄͌͋̓͂͛-̶̼̖̩̯͓̼̞̝̝̗͑̈́̉̈́̈́̚ͅ-̷̡̧̛̦͎̥̥̩͈̣̟̥̳̯̼-̴̝͔̣̫̪͋͊̽͒͝-̶̠̯̚-̶͇̲͎̼͇͇̮̳̥̫͇̼͚̙̐̽̚͘͝ͅ-̴̨͉̙̲͉̝̼͙͍̿̑-̶̯̝̒̔͝͝-̷͈͎̩̜̦̆̍̊̌̉̽̂͊̽͒̂̕͝-̷̨̢͇͕̠͈̰̫̤̼̹̬̳̮̤̍̏̽͑̽͑̒̄̈́̆͘͝͠-̴̡̧̮̟̩̣̭̲͚̔̍͜-̴͉͌-̸̱͓͎͙̈́͆͊̅̒̈́͘͝-̶̰̖̼͍͇̥͚͖̲̘͎͉͈͊͘͘-̸̢̫̞̳͍̪̳̞̪̲͛̓͋̋̅͋̍͌̓̍̑̈͘̕-̴̛̹̲̯̻̫̘̣̓͊͌̂͒̐͠-̴͍̖͔̳̙͙͂́̐̈̈́̽͒͠-̷̛̟̪̗͈̟̮͕͚͒̚͝-̶̨̥͖͉͕̆͋͊-̶̛̙̘̰͛͐̂̅̑̆͛̈́͝͠-̷̛͍̮̻̩̇̑̏͊̽̈̈́̀̚͘͠͠͝-̴͇͕̭̝͚̟̳̫̜̘̹͍̃͛̈͗͐̇͛̔̈́̎̐͘͝-̴̧͚̦̟̓̅̎̋̅̔̽̎͊̌̇͠-̴̥͔̻͓̩͋̌̇̈́̚-̶̹̈́̀̏͗̾̉́-̸̞͓̬̖̰̈͐̀̋̇͋͑̓͛̆-̴̨̨̛͙̬͓͔̯̭̼͇͎̼̦̃̃̇̄̂͂̎̊̀̒͛͠-̸̨̧̩̣̦̣͉̹̝̱̮̩̜̜̞̓͝-̵̪̘̒͒̋̄̆̈́̈́̍͒̽̌̌̓̓͠-̴̢̡̛͚̤̯̙̖͚̘̬̗̔̃̾̽͝͠-̸̢͚͖̣͖̗͛͐̃̃̀͒̑̓̈́̓-̸̨̦̝̙̺͈̂̑-̵͎͔̯͖̬̼̓̏̽̊͗̍̑̕͝-̸̩̃̐-̸̧͎̰̲̗̱͔̬̯̯̺̑͗̔̈̔̿̈́͝-̷̹̠̙̩̯͚̞̇̉́͝-̸̞͉͑̾̃̆̎̽͗͜-̵͕̲͓̫͉̖̙̯̖̐̄-̵̛̠͈̙̗̟̟̘͕͍̭̂̈̊̉͝-̶͎̦̖̐̀̔̄̏͌̈́̇̊͝-̸̦̩͛̈́̏̄̈̒̍̏̀̍̇̐͌͘-̵͓̎̆̚̚-̷̤̹̞͇͖̩̩̼͔̪͙̫̍̌̃̊́-̷̨̢̜̼̮͚̲̮̺̗̣͎̬͇͋̏̿́̑̂̈́͋̒͗̍̅̕͝-̴̦̩̥̤̫̠͌͊̓̑̄̾̽̐̽̆͋̄̚-̴̛̝͚͇̘͉̘͇͍͙̗̓͜-̴̡̗̝͖̻͍̘͌̿̽̾͑̋̓͛̈͘-̵̛̲̀͒̾̈́̇̽͘-̷̺̠̙̐̓̈̆́̅͐͛͐̒͋ͅ-̵̢̪̺̙̫̜̯̣̍͗-̵̧̧͉̩͓͖̒̅̃̒̿͝-̶̨̘̭͈̙̲̱̇-̷̧̳͇̘̼̥̺̇͐̊͛̈͆͋͛̌̃̔͛̐͝-̷̢͙̦̹͙̺̜̪̞̾̄͑̄̽͛̽͋͑̍̆͘͜͝-̵̧̧̡̲͖͚̤͍̳̠̺̤͚͇̩̃̌͗̍̕-̴̢͖̝͉͊͑_

* * *

Team RWBY suddenly awoke, shaken and disorientated. What they had they’ve witnessed still lingered within their minds. Such an unnerving sight belonged in a nightmare yet it felt real as if they were going to be taken by the pulp of eyes and flesh.

“W-w-what was that…just now...?” Ruby shuddered. They all did. Witnessing something such as that, something that didn’t seem _normal._

“I don’t know,” Weiss answered. “It was simply just repugnant.”

“Yeah, I don’t think that’s gonna leave our minds for a while.” Yang concurred. 

“Let’s never speak about it again.”

They all nodded in agreement. It was then that they all realised that they weren’t exactly where they’re supposed to be.

“So...where exactly are we?” Weiss asked, looking around. 

“I have no idea,” Yang replied. “But we aren’t in that rundown house anymore.” 

“I’m not so sure…” Blake spoke, also glancing around. “I don’t even think we’re even in Vale anymore. These trees are too overgrown and the air...just feels so wrong.” 

Ruby shivered, glancing at the overgrown trees. “Yeah...this place just gives me the creeps.” 

Team RWBY looked around, trying to make sense of their surroundings. Trying to figure out where exactly they were. During their investigation, they noticed something wrong...with themselves. 

“Say, Weiss, is it just me...or are you shorter than usual?” Yang asked her little sister. 

“What do you mean, Yang?” Weiss glared at Yang. “Is this another short joke of yours again?” 

“No, I’m serious. I don’t think you’re 5’3 at all.”

“Now that you’re saying that…” Blake muttered, looking at herself before looking at Ruby. “I think we've shrunk as well."

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "We have? But I still feel like myself. Maybe it's just the scale of this place? Everything here just seems massive" 

Blake placed a hand to her chin as she thought about it. Maybe there’s something to verify whether they’ve shrunk or not. An idea popped into the cat Faunus’ head. 

"Ruby, where’s your scythe? Do you mind opening it up?" 

Their leader went off to get her weapon, but when she did get her favourite child...

"Huh?!" Her voice was full of surprise and shock. She picked up her baby and stood it up. "Why does _Crescent Rose_ feel heavier, and is bigger too?"

" _Myrtenaster_ too!" Weiss gasped in shock, holding up her weapon. Not only was it a tad bit larger but also felt much heavier too. “What in Oum’s name is going on?!”

"Well, at least my babies don’t look too bad," Yang stated, looking at _Ember Celica_. “But they do look a bit more...clunky.”

"I think chunky would have been a better word,” Blake said. “Also, in terms of what I’ve said earlier, I believe that we’ve shrunk whilst our weapons didn’t. More or less they remained the same.” 

“Well, thats a major bummer.” 

“Yeah, and not only that but given our height difference using our weapons will be much harder.” 

“Definitely be much harder.” Weiss agreed. "More so awkward to do." 

“Ahh, now I can’t fight properly with _Crescent Rose…_ ” Ruby pouted. 

_Snap!_

Something snapped behind them prompting them to turn to the source, which to their surprise, came from a t.v that they didn’t know was behind them. Closely observing it, they soon noticed something brown, a different brown than the t.v, sticking out a bit from behind it. 

“Hey, is that…?” Weiss whispered to her friends. 

They fell silent for a few minutes, their eyes never leaving the t.v. The silence prompted the thing behind the t.v to peer out only to quickly hide behind the t.v once more. 

“Hey...it’s ok, come on out,” Blake said softly, kneeling a few feet from the t.v. “We aren’t going to hurt you.” 

A minute passed. Slowly, a paper bag peeked out from behind the t.v, before returning behind it. 

“It’s ok.” Blake offered a hand to the child. “You're safe.”

Another minute passed slowly, and the child slowly appeared from his hiding spot. His shoulders were hunched and his body tight as a coil shows that he felt uncomfortable and out of place. 

Ruby and Weiss seem to have gushed and squealed at the size of the child. 

"Oh, my Oum! He’s just so tiny!” Ruby exclaimed. She had her hands on her cheeks as she gushed at the child. 

“How do you know it’s a he, sis?” Yang inquired, an all-too-knowing smirk on her face. “Did you-”

“Yang. No. Just no. Dad would have a stroke if he knew I did such a thing, and you would have punched them.”

Yang chuckled in amusement. She scratched her back. “Hahaha, yeah that’s kinda true actually.” 

Feeling more awkward and out of place, the boy attempted to scoot away.

“Hey, wait don’t go. We don’t mean any harm.” Blake persuaded. She slowly offered a hand to him. “It’s ok, you’re safe here.” 

Safe?

Such an uncommon term.

The only place safe was the orphanage, but not anymore. 

Nowhere is safe. 

No place was, not as long as nightmares exist in the world.

Yet to hear such an infrequent word told by a total stranger, specifically by adults? He wasn’t so sure. They’re tall but not as tall as the adults or large as any monster. There was a specific word for calling kids halfway in becoming them..? 

He doesn’t know.

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

He slowly extended his hand to Blake’s and gently laid it on her own. 

“See? You have nothing to be afraid of.” Blake gave a small comforting smile. “Are you lost?”

The boy shook his head, an act that nearly went unnoticed by Team RWBY. Blake kindly asked again. 

A barely heard whisper was her response. 

“A little louder please?” 

“...No.” the boy repeated. 

“What’s a little boy doing here in these woods?” Blake asked. 

He shrank into himself and stayed silent. Blake would have repeated the question but held her tongue. She didn’t want to be too insistent. 

“What is your name? My name is Blake. These are my friends; Ruby, Weiss and Yang.”

A few minutes passed, either from hesitation or lack of trust. The huntresses wished that they could read his face behind that paper bag. Is there a reason to wear such a thing?

“Mono.”

“Nice to meet you Mono.” 

“Are you here alone, Mono? It was Weiss who asked him. “You shouldn’t be here, not whilst there are Grimm around.”

Mono would have shrunk back into himself from such an insistent question, however, something that the white lady said stirred his curiosity. 

“...Grimm?” Mono tilted his head in confusion. “Monsters?” 

“Umm, yeah.” Ruby nodded. “You shouldn't be here. It’s really dangerous.” 

“Everywhere is dangerous. No place to hide.” 

“Ummm, how long have you been here?” Blake asked him. “I’m sorry if we’re asking too much, but we want to make sure that you’re alright.” 

“...don’t know. Home on fire, then it was founded by a monster. I hide from it, and now I'm here.” 

“Ummm, I see…” 

Blake didn’t know how to respond to what Mono said, neither of them did. His words were brief yet were enough to paint a picture of what happened. 

_Or so they believed._

“So he just appeared with us here?” Yang questioned. 

“Obviously, of course,” Weiss responded, looking at her. “You think he has a semblance or something?” 

Yang shrugged. “Not sure, I thought he had, but I might be overthinking it here, hehe. Looking at him, guess he's in the same boat as us; clueless and lost.”

“Seems so.” Ruby nodded. She glanced away from her sister to Mono and Blake and then to the T.v besides the two…

The t.v…

Something clicked. 

“The t.v… do you guys think the T.v has something to do with it?” 

Everyone besides Mono looked at Ruby before looking at the T.v.

“I think you're onto something, Ruby,” Weiss said, crouching down to the T.v. “Like, who would leave a t.v in the middle of nowhere?” 

"More importantly, what is it even doing here to begin with?" Blake wondered. 

“Don’t know.” Yang shrugged. “Maybe we should...should…”

She stopped.

She stopped the second she looked up to the night sky. 

“Ummm...guys?” 

Yang pointed at the sky. The rest of Team RWBY followed and were shaken by what they saw. 

The fractured moon that they knew, was no longer broken but whole again. 

_As if it was never broken._

Panic and distraught filled them. What is going on? Why is the moon whole? Why? Why-!?

A fearful answer crossed their minds, one that they refused to be true. 

_They aren't in Remnant anymore...were they?_

* * *

Also special thingy here. Made with photoshop. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important. 
> 
> Firstly size. An important aspect of Little Nightmares is size. Size plays a major factor within the world, showing and reflecting its distorted self. Size plays such a role that it is almost like a universal law of sorts. Due to this, Team RWBY are the exact same as they are but because of Little Nightmares, it has distorted their size. 
> 
> i.e Ruby is still 5'4 but doesn't in fact look 5'4. 
> 
> Also, there's more but that's spoiler territory I'm heading so yeah thank you all for reading! I'm glad that you're all enjoying the story! See you all in the next chapter! :D
> 
> If you wish to know exactly how tall we're talking, then Team RWBY are mostly 4 or 3 Monos and a bit tall.
> 
> Be sure to leave a comment on what you guys think so far!
> 
> P.s made some adjustments and minor changes to the text.

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of a strange crossover this one, but hey when has that ever stopped me before. So yeah, the prologue I'm sure you've all read it by now. What do you guys think of this latest story of mine? Is it good? Strange? Bad? Anything you're expecting from this story? Let me know what you guys think about the Reviews. 
> 
> Your reviews always bring a smile to my face. :D
> 
> P.s changed the title because, well, some people will get the wrong impression and stuff, if you understand that is...


End file.
